


Twist my arm why doncha

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bingo square: mechanophilia, Bucky's new arm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, arm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Steve has thing for Bucky's new arm. Bucky notices.





	Twist my arm why doncha

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the delightful [JudeAraya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya).

Steve tried to be surreptitious. Really, he did. But there was only so long he could peer at Bucky’s new arm without Bucky catching him out. 

“It’s just a prosthetic, Rogers,” Bucky grumbled into a bowl of Coco Puffs.

Steve looked down at his plate. “Yeah, I know. I just really like the the new gold inlay.” It wasn’t really a lie. He did. But it was hardly the reason that he was staring.

Bucky went back to his Coco Puffs, but when he looked back up a few minutes later Steve was still trying to look at from the corner of his eye. 

“Steve, for the love of god, just come over here and stare it until you’re done. Christ,” he muttered. 

Steve flushed red and went back to picking at his food. The last arm had been little more than a weapon, never intended to give Bucky quality of life. It wasn’t hard to find that difficult to look at. But this. This was something different. The arm that T’Challa and Shuri gave him was more fine tuned and far less painful. It was _part_ of Bucky. And Steve wanted to get to know all of Bucky’s parts. 

Quite honestly, he felt like shit about being so fascinated. Wheelchairs gave people quality of life, too. Didn’t mean he had any right to stare at those either. Still, something about how the gold brought out the sunlight glinting on Bucky’s hair, the way the his eyes seemed that much bluer in contrast — Steve couldn’t keep from looking. 

Things between them still hadn’t gotten back to what they had been before — before Leipzig and Siberia, before the fall, before Azzano, before the war. Steve didn’t think that Bucky looked at him like that anymore, and he didn’t expect him to. But Steve had yet to squash the little flares of lust that took him by surprise, and by god that arm was not helping him forget.

When Steve looked up from his omelet, Bucky was staring at him intently, his breakfast forgotten.

“After all this time I woulda thought you’d’a moved on, or least learned to be more subtle. Jesus, you’re an easy read,” Bucky said with a small huff of a laugh.

Steve’s blush returned and he shook his head. “Wasn’t really ever time. Never met anyone else.”

Bucky shook his head and looked at his empty bowl. “If it makes you feel better, I haven’t really moved on either,” he admitted.

A knot formed in Steve’s stomach and at the same time his chest blossomed with warmth. He didn’t want to hope, but he couldn’t quite help himself. 

“Stevie,” Bucky said. “I know you like the arm.”

Steve’s ears burned. “I do,” he admitted.

Bucky cocked an eyebrow, looking every bit the consummate flirt he had always been back in Brooklyn. “Bet you’ll like it even more once I’ve got a couple of these fingers in your ass. Wanna find out?”

Never in his life had Steve walked away from a meal that fast. “God yes,” he answered. 

As Steve dragged Bucky to his bedroom, he wondered if maybe some impropriety every now and again wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
